Blue
Blue is a dark black/blue wolf dog and the last to join the group. Appearance Blue is a dark blue wolf dog, who has the appearance of an actual wolf, with blue eyes. When she was with Quent Yaiden, she wore a spiked silver collar. In her human state, she is a tall, dark-skinned woman who appears to be in her early twenties, with short, black hair and blue eyes. She wears a long-sleeved, navy blue, buttoned trenchcoat with the collar sticking up, matching thigh-high heeled boots, and a short, pale-red scarf. Personality Blue is very fond and attached to humans, due to the fact that she's lived with them all her life. She is extremely loyal to Quent, listening to him and following him without hesitation. After her wolf side was woken having met Cheza, she questioned everything she knew and believed. She is calm and level-headed. Although she is laid back at times, she will be protective and angered if anyone close to her is in danger. In the group, she becomes close to Hige, eventually falling in love with him. Despite the fact that Rakuen might possibly reject her because she is only part wolf, she promises to follow Hige no matter what. History As a pup, she was found by Ruse Yaiden and taken home, where she lived in the small town of Kyrios. It was there that she lived a peaceful life with the Yaiden family. That was, until one day, the town was set on fire, though Blue was rescued by Quent, while Rei and Ruse lost their lives. In the distance were wolves, making them believe that they were responsible, so they became intent on hunting down all the world's wolves. Natural Abilities Survivalist: While being part wolf, Blue is capable of surviving on her own. She has learned how to survive from being with Quent in their quest for hunting wolves. Endurance: Although she is part wolf, Blue can withstand injuries that are inflicted on her. Keen Senses: Since she is part dog, as well as part wolf, Blue has different senses, such as keen sense of hearing. She also possesses a keen sense of smell, which she had used in hunting for wolves. Tracking: Knowing how to track, Blue is able to find other wolves, having learned so being with Quent. Speed & Reflexes: In either wolf or human state, Blue is capable of running fast. She also has impressive reflexes as well, which she uses while fighting in human state, such as taking out an enemy soldier. Quotes * "You're nice. Gross, but nice." * "If I knew I could have been like this around Pops, I could have talked with him about all kinds of things." * "The wolves didn't kill him! You have to believe me! Please, Pops..." * "I don't want excuses! I just...want you. If I can be with you when the world ends, it'll be enough for me!" Notes & trivia * Even though she is only part wolf, Blue later in the series seems to develop wolf-like traits. * Like Toboe, she is fond of humans, since she has been around them all her life. * Although she joined the group almost halfway through the series, Blue is still considered a part of it. * Blue seems to lean more towards her docile nature than wolf nature. * According to her, Quent is like a father to her, since he's known her all her life. Category:Characters Category:Wolf